The Curse Of Chat Noir
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: It only took one look for Marinette Dupain-Cheng to gaze upon the beautiful panther and defend it from ignorant people. Unfortunately for her, this was not just some ordinary panther, he's a cursed panther named Chat Noir that has decided to make her his one and only.
1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did, there would be more of Marichat in the series.

 **Chapter one**

"Look at the lions, Marinette, they're so beautiful!" An exuberant, blonde girl exclaimed to her best friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette had a wistful look on her face, almost like she wasn't mentally there, but then in a blink of an eye Marinette came back into the real world. A ghost of a smile formed upon her lips, due to a compliment of what the lions shared with Marinette, about how her friend Rose's beaming attitude would fit right in their pride. On the outside, Marinette may came off as simply ordinary and a little bit boring. However, she's far off from those distinctive characteristics because of the heavy secret she carried upon herself. At the tender age of thirteen, she saved a poor kitty from almost being run over and her life literally changed forever. An old man saw her heroic act, then granted her with magic ladybug earrings that let her communicate with animals through her mind. Marinette not only gained a magic ability to talk to animals, but the furry best friend she saved from instant death became her pet who called herself Tikki.

It was best for Marinette not to tell anyone about being an animal whisper. She sometimes took off the earrings since listening to animals minds could be quite exhausting at times. One time, she almost died of a heart attack when her mom tried on the ladybug earrings, but then her anxiety relented as the magic earrings only worked on Marinette. From then on, she decided it was best to always have them on, cause it was better to be safe than sorry. At first, it was downright weird to have animal conversations through her mind, but when she talked to Tikki it became much bearable to adapt. Marinette was not a superhero, although she always made sure that lost furry animals found their way home, and she volunteered at the animal shelters a lot.

Suddenly, a loud ruckus snapped Marinette out of her musing. She looked at Rose, who had a sour expression on her face as she gazed at the popular crowd in front of another cage. They both went towards the claustrophobic cage before pure furry consumed Marinette's entire being. This was why Marinette hated zoos-animals shouldn't be locked up like their objects, they might as well be clothing at stores to how ignorant some of these people discard the animals. Like one of her fellow classmates, Chloe the Queen Bee, who went on about how the panther's fur would look lovely on her. When Marinette got closer to the cage, she found herself stupefied at the panther's captivating green eyes.

He was a handsome beauty. His fur was black as night, his long body sheared with intimidation, and his expression looked humanly coy. This pissed her off about how Chloe wanted to hurt this poor creature. Chloe didn't appreciate the panther's wild beauty, just a mere object that should only live to sustain trivial means. Something in Marinette snapped when the panther gazed upon her. Distressed thoughts consumed her mind, which weren't her own, but of the panther's that had some understanding of what's going on.

"Really, Chloe, who do you think you are?" Marinette asked loudly with a heated glare.

Everyone became silent, including Chloe as well. The whole class grew up together and they've never seen a timid Marinette shout out like that before. However, Rose knew the fodness Marinette held for animals, so she wasn't shocked by her friend's passionate outburst.

"Yeah, Chloe, you're treating this panther like he's nothing more than a piece of clothing." Rose piqued to add fuel to Marinette's defense.

Chloe flicked a golden curl away from her dolled up face. She gave both of the girls a distasteful look and cackled like a hyena. "Oh please, animals are nothing more than to be worn or to be eaten," Chloe said with a huff while Marinette stepped towards her.

"Is that a fact, then you should be locked up in that cage, Chloe. You're acting more like an animal than an actual human being!" Marinette spat as Chloe held her hand up about to slap her. Before Chloe could smack her, a ferocious roar halted her from doing so, which came from the menacing panther. The sudden fright also made Chloe lose her balance, due to her killer high-heels where she fell ungracefully on the ground. Her peers laughed at this, but Marinette didn't, cause she was shocked for not being the clumsy one this time. Chloe got up with her head held high, cursing at the panther and then she stomped away from her embarrassed scene. People began to diverse themselves from the panther's cage, since the scene was no longer dramatic and the panther no longer held their attention.

Marinette told Rose to go on ahead of her, she would catch up to her at the fox exhibit in a bit. Rose gave her an unsure look, but respected her friend's wish who probably wanted a breather for a moment. Once Rose left, she looked at the panther and started to converse with it.

' _Thanks for the roar, kitty, you really let the Queen Bee fell off her high horse.' Marinette said with an internal laugh._

' _My potential mate can speak to me, what a surpuurise.' The panther dragged with a seductive purr that made her shiver._

' _Mate?' Marinette asked dumbly._

He nodded at this while his gigantic; furry tail flicked back and forth. ' _Why yes, you are a miraculous purrincess, how can I prove myself for you to be mine?'_ _He questioned so seriously as he captivated her with his gaze._

Marinette found herself lost for words. No human or even an animal had ever declared such romantic feelings towards her. She blushed at this, trying to avoid his unwavered gaze.

' _What's your name?' Marinette blurted suddenly, hoping this would distract him from his earlier question._

If Marinette didn't know any better, she could have sworn the panther formed a humanly grin at her question, but she decided it all must be in her head. With a flick of his tail, he beckoned her closer to the cage, she hesitantly obliged and went as close as illegally possible towards it. He gracefully prowled towards her like the predator he was. They're so close now, if she leaned her hand forward, she could touch his furry big head.

' _My pack calls me Chat Noir, what do they call you my purrincess?' Marinette shivered at his subtle possessiveness of her, but instead of being turned off by it, she found herself taking comfort from it._

' _My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.' She stated instantly._

Chat Noir cocked his head at her while he purred loudly at this. Slowly, ever so slowly, she gently laid her fingers on Chat's head. He closed his eyes at this while she stared awe-struck. Suddenly, he fluttered his eyes opened and she almost gasped about how human his eyes were. The way he looked at her, caged her in like she was his prey, and it wasn't the fear that kept her in place. No, it was something else that she could not put her finger on.

' _I shall be breaking out of here tonight, then I shall come for you when it's safe and my pack is well adjusted.' Chat said so casually like he was discussing about the weather._

' _What?' She exclaimed loudly with heavy confusion expressed on her face._

' _All I can tell you is that I'm not some ordinary wild feline. Just prepare yourself when I come for you. And beware of the poachers that call themselves Akumas!'_ With that, he nipped her fingers affectionately, until a very small claw mark appeared on her ring finger.

She quickly put her hands away from him and stared at him perplexed. Marinette was about to fire up with questions for this peculiar feline, but her friend Rose interrupted her.

"Mari, you're still here, thank goodness! The buses are about leave without us, so come on now!" For her friend being such a tiny thing, almost pixie-like in some way, Rose pulled Marinette away with a vigorous force.

Marinette protested at this, but it fell on deaf ears for her blonde-haired friend. She glanced back at Chat, who waved goodbye to her with his gigantic paw, making Marinette more confused than ever of what she had ever known about the animal kingdom. On that note, Marinette has decided to come early tomorrow before school started, so she could confront Chat Noir's oddness. However, unknown to her, it would be futile because of what the morning news would bring to her- A panther and a fox broke out of the national zoo at midnight.

 **Thoughts and Thanks for Reading:}**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: When I opened up my mailbox, I was shocked and so happy to see how many people enjoyed last chapter. So thanks a bunch!

Shout out to those who fav and followed and thank you guys so much. And of course you reviewers, which made me smile and all giddy!: LabGirl2001, Melancholy's Sunshine, Dark Yugi, socialgirl378, Guest, owllover1111, Linguine Returns, Guest, Tiger Priestess, June Brunte'e,

Some of you are asking is Alya the fox…. Maybe or Maybe not lol:}

Disclaimer: I own Miraculous Ladybug, suddenly find myself in court, uhh nevermind.

 **Chapter two**

Police cars and long yellow tape welcomed Marinette in the face first thing in the morning. She found herself among a group of vulture reporters that tried to get the scoop of what occurred at the national zoo. This was all she could gather throughout various conversations- 'A male panther and a female fox escaped the zoo last night around midnight'. That's all she needed to hear because the only sources to know more would be the animals themselves. Somehow, she bypassed the police officers easily, probably due to her not being a pesky reporter. They thought of her as an ordinary high school student who passed by and then have gotten herself stuck in the mob of reporters. Marinette went under the yellow tape, then headed towards her first lead the fox exhibit. Once she approached the fox cages, they had a little more area to move around in and they were behind thin glass.

Sadness ate up inside her for them being locked up like this. Well, at least their domain's bigger while Chat's on the other hand was claustrophobic. There she goes again, her mind being consumed by the panther and the thought of his eyes that haunted her last night. Anyways, she hoped these foxes could give her the loop about Chat being at least alright. Wherever he was, she had a feeling it was better than being in that cage. Marinette leaned her head against the glass, to better communicate with the foxes, and then her mind drifted inside their heads.

' _Hello, can anyone please tell me about what happened last night?' Marinette asked politely as she waited patiently for any of the tired foxes to acknowledge her presence._

One vixen caught Marinette's eye when its ear twitched at her voice. The vixen slowly opened her bleary; dark brown ancient eyes, due to it being a way older vixen. She stretched her old bones out, then prowled towards Marinette as her canines came out with viciousness.

' _What is it that you want human, can't you see that damn panther caused enough trouble for my kits.'_ She growled to the point where it vibrated her red bushy coat.

' _Panther?'_ Marinette asked stupidly.

The vixen huffed at this. ' _Yes, but that panther was more like a deadly vulture. It stood to where you're at- it brought up its deadly claw on the glass and then black poison dripped out of it. And then, bam, the glass was no more.'_

Marinette diligently inspected the glass and sure enough it looked like someone did a crappy job to fix it up. Marinette shivered at this situation that she found herself in. The panther she defended was it an actual monster? However, something in her gut told her that wasn't the case. There's something more at play here and she needed to figure it out.

' _I'm so sorry that you and your kin had to deal with that. Please, tell me what happened further, I'm trying to see if there's anything I can do to find this panther.' Marinette said in a soothed voice, which seemed to work in her favor because the vixen slightly nodded._

' _It only attacked the newcomer, Volpina is what we call her, a little tramp if you ask me. She always caused mischief, flirted with any young adult foxes or vixens on the market, and gave off the impression that she's better than ya. However, there was something off about her, almost like she didn't belong in our circle...' The vixen mused out loud with a long pause._

Marinette used the vixen's short pause to process this information. Volpina and Chat Noir were both newcomers at the zoo. They both didn't seem to fit in the at the animal kingdom. And both of their actions portrayed odness. The vixen came out of her thoughts and explained the showdown. However, Marinette used a technique power to be in the vixen's paws- where she could see the graphics while the older vixen reminisced her memory. Marinette closed her eyes and then found herself hidden in a small clove. She saw things black and white, but she could still make out Chat Noir and Volpina. A shiver came upon her, by how deadly Chat looked when he circled around Volpina's nonchalant form.

' _You know very well then to cross me, Volpina. You thought this mundane place will protect you, don't be mistaken. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me where you put the miraculous and I will let this go.' Chat rumbled out as his claws formed beneath the ground._

' _Oh, I don't think so, Alpha Chanton. Without your precious miraculous, your entire clan will be akumatized, which gives us snatchers a full advantage.' Volpina purred out as Chat readied himself before a gunshot fired._

 _Chat Noir let out an inhuman cry as crimson blood dripped from his side. There were two men armed, who both wore black robes that came with a shiny moth pendant, and they radiated off as hunters._

 _Volpina bent down to stretch out and smirked mockingly at him. 'Dumb cat who fell for the trap and sly fox for working with the enemy.' Chat growled at this before he unexpectedly knocked out Volpina with a bitch-paw-slap._

 _Both of the hunters fired rapidly at Chat, but they missed due to his miraculous speed, despite how he bled terribly. Marinette noticed how he made sure the hunters didn't hit at any of the hidden foxes. She gasped when Chat jumped over them, while he dangled his claws down to scratch them with inky poison, and then the scene fled into darkness._

Marinette coughed out loud, almost like being pulled from under water, as she focused herself back into the real world. She was about to thank the old vixen, for being so helpful, but then stopped herself when the vixen was no longer present. Confused by this, she's about to call the vixen out, until a loomed presence hovered over her. Marinette stared wide-eyed at an intimidated man, who wore a grey suit and had familiar moth pendant, and was missing actual fingers on his left hand!

"I take it you like foxes," He stated with observation.

She hated how his voice gave her goosebumps and how she couldn't perceive his face due to his top hat. Marinette may not be an actual animal, but her instincts told her to flee, the moment her eyes landed on that pendant with bold letters _Akuma_. Chat warned her about the Akumas being poachers and now she's in the face of one. She needed to skedaddle out of here fast.

"It's quite miraculous how you bypassed everyone to get in here without detection. It's almost like a trait of a fox because they're so cunning." He formed out a twisted smile, with a crazed glint in his blue eyes, looking at her like she's the exhibit at the zoo.

"What an interesting observation, thanks for the compliment I think. Well, I better get going, school awaits me," Marinette jumbled out about to go around him. However, before she had the chance to, he grabbed her arm with his fingerless one. It took everything in her to stay calm and collected, even though she wanted to freak the hell out.

He bent down and whispered something she always dreaded to hear. "You and I have something in common- we both have a hobby for animals and I bet those earrings is your ambition for your interest in them." She bolted out his grasp before he could touch her precious earrings. Her legs felt jelly, like she was about to combust from his revelation, but she kept herself upright in a way to feign ignorance.

"Ummm, no, these earrings got myself interested with bugs. While animal crackers I ate as a child got me into the animal hobby," She replied playing dumb, even though her explanation sounded bullshit.

Marinette used this time for him to contemplate her airy words to walk away. As she did so, she almost tripped on her clumsy feet, due to his departed speech and having the last word.

"The name is Hawk Moth by the way and we will meet again very soon…" She increased her pace and never stole a glance back at the zoo.

XOX

Throughout the rest of the day- Marinette couldn't in the life of her pay attention in class and she had to go directly to the public library for her biology project. What's worse, she's partnered up with Chloe and said partner never even bothered to show up. Nonetheless, Marinette had finished a thorough thesis of researched animal cells, despite having no partner and her mind being frazzled with other things. Heck, she even outlined bookstores that might have the information of what a Miraculous could be.

Anyways, after all that, it's now nighttime and a frantic Marinette has tried to hurry herself home. She whistled throughout her walk while she grasped tightly onto the pepper spray that she bought not too long ago. Paranoia consumed her mind because she had no idea if these said Akumas might attack her! So many scenarios played in her head, almost like a cliche horror film, where she's the dumb heroine who would stupidly fall for the obvious red zones. She now came onto the bridge as the Seine river waved under her. Almost home, she thought frantically, but good old luck was never in her favor. Suddenly, a couple of motorcycles glided onto the bridge, and wild animals in the big dog family occupied their sides. A fiery vixine locked eyes with her and Marinette instantly knew that's Volpina.

' _So this is Chanton's potential mate, huh, didn't expect him to go for a plain human.' Volpina commented, which made Marinette huff at this and bewildered for being referred to as Chat's mate again._

Volpina caught onto Marinette's disdain and smirked coyly at this. They both knew that she could hear Volpina's thoughts loud and clear. Aside from those petty matters, Marinette needed to be out this mess or she would be chow food literally. Besides the earrings, the old man gave her a yo-yo, but not just any ordinary yo-yo for kicks. She hadn't mastered it yet, cause she hadn't really used it much, but it's a taser that sadly worked on animals only. Nonetheless, this would bid her some time for this distraction and not have to worry about the furry vengeance.

"Look, I'm going to call the police if you don't leave," Marinette said shakily as she put her phone on display.

They weren't even fazed by this as they prowled closer to her. The moment she dialed 9-1-1 and put it on speaker phone- the animals attacked first. She grabbed her yo-yo as she swung her wrist in a circular motion. The three animals, along with Volpina as well, stopped for a moment to stare at the fiery circle through thin air. Then, they yelped when sparks came out of it, and their fur burned at this. They hissed angrily while Marinette slowly started to back away from them. She briefly mumbled over to the operator to get to the Seine bridge right away. Her opposite hand placed her phone back into her pocket, then she settled her pepper spray in place, and prayed for some kind of help.

Unknown to Marinette, her ring finger started to itch with a greenish glow.

Marinette cursed loudly when the guy on the motorcycle unexpectedly jumped over her with his bike. She screamed as he wrapped around her tightly. Despite losing her grip on the yo-yo- she still had a good aim as the reddish circle landed upon the breeds like a fallen piano. On the other hand, the two other guys on the motorcycles could still approach her. Tears sprang her eyes with frustration, the damn pepper spray was useless with the helmets they wore, and she started to see stars when a vigorous pressure was put onto her neck.

Before Marinette totally blacked out, she no longer felt the white-hot pain on her neck, and in blurriness saw three new animals in the big cat family. Despite the black spots that dotted her sight. What kept her vision in focus, almost like a beacon, was the beautiful black panther. She heard a soothing mewl, where it rang her eardrums peacefully, and found herself on something heavily warm. Something moved her back and forth, Marinette tightened her grip on it like an anchor, afraid she would be lost at sea to this warmth. When a contented purr vibrated under her, she found herself losing conscious and had this feeling in the back of her mind she's safe.

 **Phew, that was a longie, so thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank you guys for the favs, follows, and reviews. They inspire me to write on:}

Shout out to reviewers, cause you guys are awesome!: Qwaskie, TabbyCat, FangirlplusMax2.0, Dark Yugi, 3, Loomyladybug, froggiegreen963, Marichatsin, Tiger Priestess, patrickharris98,

Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, but I do own a ladybug bow, but that's about it lol.

 **Chapter three**

Marinette jolted awake and found herself cocooned in a warm blanket. She slowly raised herself up, the blanket slowly slid off of her and she shivered at the coldness in the room. Only a fireplace in the corner heated the room, also no windows dotted the cave-like walls, and she held in her gasp at the reddish claw prints on it instead. She shakily swung her body off the canopy bed as she blew the ripped drapes away from her face. As her bare feet descended on the rug, her toes instinctively got tickled by it, almost like she came upon a weed of grass. With her being on her feet, she had a better angle, which made her see the door. Before Marinette could get herself close to the door, a loud rumble echoed throughout the room and she froze at the sight of vibrant green eyes in the dark corner. Without thinking, she sprayed the pepper spray still in her grasp at the glowing eyes, kind of glad that she got to finally use the damn thing.

' _What the hell, crazy human! Ugh, this is what I get for babysitting.'_ A black cat grumbled out as he huffed himself out of the shadows.

Marinette blushed at this while she avoided the poor cat's accusing watery eyes. Her gaze stayed fixated on some bitten Camembert by him. She wondered why her nose didn't detect the smelly cheese? Cause it stank real bad!

' _I'm terribly sorry, I sometimes do things without thinking, and I'm just a bit jumpy. Can you please tell me where I am exactly and who you are?'_ He snorted at this and resumed eating his cheese.

She wrinkled her nose, wondering how he could stomach that? He mistook her disdain as hunger and asked: ' _You want some of my cheese, two legs?'_

Marinette shook her head at this.

' _Good, I wasn't keen on sharing, anyway. The name is Plagg and you're literally underground. The gypsies used these tunnels to hide out from the law.'_ Plagg explained as she found herself intrigued by this revelation.

Back in the olden times of France, Marinette remembered how religion played a big part throughout her country, especially during the renaissance era with Michelangelo's 'Sistine Chapel' portrayal. However, due to the heavy influence of religion, they found the gypsies antics the works of witchcraft as the devil's spawn. The people of the church would execute or burn the poor gypsies at the stake. Marinette shivered internally at the thought of it and thanked the stars she was born in the modern century. There's something else that glittered her mind; an old legend per say. The gypsies have cursed themselves for revenge, a ritual of some sort under the full moon, where their vengeance would be known. She shook her head from those pensive thoughts as she needed to concentrate on how to get out of here.

' _Hey Plagg, how do I get myself out of here?'_ Marinette questioned, which made Plagg stop his obnoxious chewing.

He cocked his head at her, with a debatable look and answered with a hint of hidden regret. ' _Sorry, no can do, human. Our Alpha won't allow it, it's too dangerous for you to be out there, and you're a lot safer here than being a sitting duck.'_

Her eyes widened at this.' _What, but I have to go home, my parents will be worried sick! Please, let me go home, I need to go-'_ She found herself cut off by a rumbled voice.

"You cannot leave, Marinette," She quickly turned her direction towards the voice and stared dumbly at a hybrid teenage boy.

He had black ears on top of his wild blonde hair, also a long black tail attached to his rear end, and his bare chest had some black fur on it. What really stupefied her, his green eyes popped out, almost like he wore an eyeliner mask, which made her felt things that Marinette knew she shouldn't. The hybrid beckoned his head to Plagg to be dismissed. Plagg gave her a reluctant look, then whispered to the hybrid- ' _Have many patience with your mate, Cub'._ Once Plagg left, the hybrid closed the door with his human-like claws, and the both of them were now alone. Marinette bit her lip, bouncing the balls of her feet with nerves as he looked so intensely at her.

"Umm, hi, who the hell are you and what are you?" Marinette stuttered out, she almost wanted to kick herself for not being so collected in her speech.

He smirked at this while he circled around her. "You do not know who I am, purrincess? I must say, I'm disappointed, it's quite unforgettable when a fair lady defended my furry honor at the zoo." Once he said this, Marinette didn't want to believe it, but now she knew for sure.

"Chat Noir," She stated with astonishment, while he on the other hand moved closer to her, and gingerly played a lock of her black hair with his claw.

"Yes, that's my name, don't need a collar to prove it. And, it's purrleasure to see you again, my puurincess," Chat purred out contently as she suppressed a shiver of how tamed his claw fell upon her cheek.

The way he touched her seemed so right, he heightened her senses somehow, almost like she's an instrument he could manipulate with his fingers. Chat's touch went down towards her neck, she almost wanted to bare it to him, but a state of conscious stopped her. Chat lightly scratched her with his nails, although it didn't hurt, she felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. A part of her mind felt deliriousness, but she finally snapped herself out of it, and knew she must ask Chat to let her go home.

"Chat, I want to thank you for saving me from those Akumas…." she stopped for a moment when he growled at her mentioned of akumas, "I really need to get home, my parents are worried sick, and I-" her voice could no longer talk as Chat's eyes became blackish.

"Mate is not safe out there, they will hunt you down, treat you like a prey animal, and experiment on you. You may not leave, you shall stay here where it's safe!" Chat roared out, he looked more like the panther she remembered, but she found herself not intimidated. In fact, she found herself more annoyed than scared.

Marinette gently pushed himself away from her, ignoring her own blush when she came in contact with his bare chest, and she didn't dare herself to encourage her hormonal imagination in this situation. Particularly when he referred to her as his mate, which definitely didn't help her teenage girl fantasy as well.

"Look Chat, I understand your concern, you can even accompany me back home if you want. However, I need to get home for my parents sake!" She pleaded out while Chat looked at her sadly.

"Marinette, purrlease listen to me, you don't understand. The akumas and the snatchers don't know where you're at, it's nearly impossible for them to track you down here, but you will bring danger to yourself once you leave this territory. Even more so for your family or friends, since they might use them as bait if you're not cooperative." He explained thoroughly, which made her fell down on the floor at this dire revelation.

Chat quickly caught her as she sobbed onto him. His long tail wrapped around her, bringing her physically closer to him, and he purred loudly to sooth her. Marinette felt warm and protected in his embrace, even though she barely knew this panther that's not even a full bloodied panther! Selfishly, she wanted to be in her parents' embrace instead, yet she knew in her heart that heavy guilt would eat her up. She needed to stay away from her family, even though it would heavily hurt so much, but her parents and Rose would be safe without her in the picture for now. At the depressed thought of this, Marinette unintentionally nuzzled Chat's neck, where she found herself comforted of how he vibrated underneath her chin. Almost like how she took comfort of her loud sewing machine as it helped her block out any distractions.

Marinette felt conflicted of this sudden attachment towards him and didn't know what to think. She hated liars, but he's been straight to the point so far, even in his panther form. However, she's beyond confused about how he could shape to a form of a human? She's been exposed to many animals and have never heard of this! Nonetheless, she needed to find out what Chat Noir is exactly because they would mostly be partners in taking down the akumas. She ignored the teasing voice, which she tried to ignore from her mind, as in the mates part that many of the animals had addressed her with.

With a newfound of confidence, Marinette now looked into his captivating green eyes and pleadingly asked. "Please unwind everything to me, I'm so damn confused and here I thought talking animals was mind boggling."

About a minute or two, he ever slowly touched his forehead to hers and began to unwind himself. "There are more people like me, it's an inheritance trait that skips down generations, and I'm the not so lucky feline to be blessed with this curse. Especially the curse of the akumatized panther…"

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks so much guys for the favs, follows, and reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I write it. One of the reviewers, asked me a good question, I might consider. I would go further in depth of my reviewer's question by the end of this chapter. Anyways, my pretties, enjoy this chapter:}

Shout out to reviewers: 8YearsOfMaka, FangirlplusMax2.0, Dark Yugi, Loomyladybug, Web2theweb1, TabbyCat, Marichatsin, wolfrunnerable12, Tiger Priestess, Demi Clayton,

A disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous ladybug, if I did, the anime of it would have aired as well!:}

 **Chapter four**

"What differs you from the others while being an akumatized panther?" Marinette asked perplexed, with a hint of apprehension in her tone.

Before he could answer, someone barged into the room, making both of them jump away from each other. A hybrid girl stood at the door frame, with the characteristics of a tiger, and looked very impatient. Marinette found herself transfixed by this brown-skinned tiger girl. She had orange highlights with her brown wavy hair, also her hazel eyes were like cat eyes; due to the tattooed black stripes near her eyelids, and an orange hue plastered half on her face.

"I've waited forever, but I think you and your mate had enough alone time. Oh hell no, this is the room you placed her in, for goodness sake my Alpha. You might as well have placed her in the dungeons..." Marinette found the tiger girl quite amusing and intimidating. Chat on the other hand, settled his arm behind his neck and looked sheepish for being scolded.

"Marinette this is one of my trustworthy beta's, Rena Rouge, and she's-" Chat got himself cut off as Rena intervened.

"I keep him and his other beta/my mate in line when they're being idiots. Anyways, call me by my humanoid name... Alya." Alya took her hand out, but it was more of a paw, for Marinette to shake on it. Marinette hesitantly did and found comfort by this straightforward tiger.

A loud growl reverberated behind them, which made Marinette drop her hand in fear while Alya irritatingly rolled her eyes. "Keep this in mind, Marinette, any feeline are possessive little shits, even though I'm no threat my alpha." Alya stated out loud as she tilted her head in submission.

Marinette looked at this portrayal with intrigued. Chat must be fighting with his inner animal. Sure, it might be annoying at times when he might go all cave-man on her, but she realized it's in his nature. It might be best if she became more knowledgeable of big cat customs, since there were others besides Alya. With that in mind, then she would be precautious of them first, to make sure she wouldn't accidentally make Chat see his own packmates as a threat.

"So what happens now?" Marinette asked loudly, which got both of the feelines her divine attention.

"Alya, please take Marinette to my private chambers. I need to set up a meeting for our coven, regarding my Miraculous situation. Marinette, I will be back later, is there any type of meat you want to eat?" Chat questioned her while Marinette looked at him strangely by the question.

"Ummm, steak is cool…" She blurted out.

He nodded at this before he sped out of the room in a flash. Marinette stared owlishly at the opened door and then shook her head at this. Alya's striped tail pointed sideways as a gesture for Marinette to follow her. Marinette obliged her request and they both left the room. Her bare feet came in contact with the hardened ground, while she saw many candle-like chandeliers dotted the rocky ceilings, and if she tilted to the right any further she would have fallen into a black river. She needed a distraction because this place gave her the creeps.

"So what is a Miraculous?" Marinette almost wanted to kick herself for her not so subtle conversation. Alya froze at this, her small dark orange ears twitched as her tail flicked in contemplation. Then a moment later, she continued herself walking and ignored the slight awkward pause between them.

"I'm not sure how much Chat has told you, probably not much, since he thinks putting you in the dark will keep you safe. I, however, know that bullshit he believes will get yourself killed. There's part of this story that is not mine to share, but I will thoroughly inform you the basics.

"Do you remember that fox at the bridge? Volpina is her name and she's soleley a human who uses a miraculous to transform herself into a fox. Hawk Moth is the mastermind behind this, he lures these humans with their own desires, in exchange that they capture all of us. What Hawk Moth wants with us? That's something I hope we never find out.

"Yes, I see your confusion about why Chat needs one when he clearly has a panther inheritance. Every full moon, I hate to say, something about being the black panther is a curse. Miraculouses weren't something that Hawk Moth created, oh no, gypsies have created them. A miraculous was designed for destined mates, so their partners wouldn't be alone in this. However, Hawk Moth stole it from a protective guradion, which totally fluked us over.

"Anyways, Chat's miraculous ring protected him from full moons, which kept him from going savage. Now, it's gone and I have no idea how that sly fox got a hold of the damn thing!" Alya finished while Marinette processed all this.

When she finally did, a tightness coiled in her stomach at the realization of this. It's the beginning of the month, so they only have a couple of weeks before the full moon! Consumed in her distressed thoughts, Marinette didn't notice them climbing up some rickety stairs, and they were now in front of an intimidating wooden door.

"Please don't share the part about the full moon, Marinette, my alpha and even my own mate will not be be pleased with me. I just felt you had the right to know," Alya said vulnerably.

Marinette looked at her straight in the eye, "You have my word, Alya." With that, Alya smiled in appreciation towards Marinette and opened the door.

The room color had a rich dark red, where it blended tastefully with the mahogany furniture, along with the russet rug underneath it. A golden chandelier dotted the high ceiling; complementing it with a luxurious light. Where it brought the attention of a huge canopy bed, draped with midnight curtains, and had yellowish starts stitched on it. Marinette hesitantly sat on the bed, where her fingers came in contact with pure silk, and her imagination ran wild of threading this silk to make these sheets. She glanced up at Alya who remained standing, which made Marinette curious and apprehensive if she overstepped her boundaries.

Alya smiled knowingly at the ravenette, "Usually, we consider our beds like a sacred nest, but only someone **very** close may share it also. Don't worry, you're an exception, while I on the other hand will be approached with a hissy alpha." both of them rolled their eyes at this. "Anyways, tell me human girl, I need the details of the outside human world!" Alya exclaimed as she looked pleadingly at her.

"What is it you want to know?" Marinette asked with a smile as she knew the obvious answer as to why Alya wanted to know this. Alya now sat criss cross applesauce, her tail now landed on her lap, in a daze as she traced her tail in deep thought. "Hmm, I haven't mingled with the humans since the 1980s. My, that was a glorious era to end in with 1989 when the Berlin Wall collapsed…" So entrenched with her memories, she doesn't notice or sense Marinette's bewilderment.

"Hold. On. A. Second. 1980s, you've been around for how long? You look like a teeanger, how old are you exactly?" Marinette stammered out while Alya had the decency to look amused at her.

"I'm 136 years old and I'm still considered young. As you know, cats lifespan differ from humans lifespan, despite us being partly human. We can live up to 200 years old or even longer. We reached full maturity when we're around 150 I believe, but I doubt that will make the boys less mature." Alya joked as she tried to lighten the tense mood.

Marinette just stared dumbfounded at her. She almost wished she could go back to being ordinary. Boring old Marinette who only worried about school and just swamped herself with the passion of her fashion-making. However, she hadn't had the slightest clue about why fate deemed her special; to be blessed with the gift to conversed with animals? A gift in the beginning she didn't want or thought herself worthy, until Tikki convinced her otherwise, which made her heart lurch of her poor cat not knowing the whereabouts of her. Now, her gift broaden her horizons to encounter hybrids, who lived to see through the world change like a looking-glass. Many questions itched at the tip of her tongue, she died herself to know the many fashion trends that colorized the world. With a sense of clarity, Marinette knew what she must do and said with a controversial tone.

"Tell you what, let's collab to pass the time. I'll ask you question about the past and you ask your question about the moderinzed future I live in. Sounds fair?" With that, they both grinned at each other, and talked to each other like their close friends.

 **XOX**

It's been about half an hour when Alya left Marinette go talk to her mate named Nino. Marinette had a book in her hand, where she found it in Chat's huge bookshelf, and the book she found herself enrapture with-a diary by a radiant flapper girl in the 1920s. The distraction of this diary helped soothe the ache when she talked to Alya earlier. Don't get her wrong, she loved talking to the bold tiger and saw her as a friend already, it just hurt that she couldn't converse with her best friend Rose. When she talked to Alya, their conversation didn't differ with her girl talks with Rose, except for the whole supernatural part. Marinette felt uplifted and saddened at how opened up she was with Alya. Already, Alya knew stuff about her, while her own best friend didn't know about. Marinette didn't know why she felt guilty about it? Maybe because she hated the whole lying thing and how she couldn't tell her best friend her sacred secret. Absorbed with her frustrated thoughts, she didn't notice another person in the room or she should say hybrid.

"Is something wrong, you smell tense?" Chat asked in concern while Marinette blushed at this.

"I'm fine," She mumbled out, a little embarrassed to realize he could smell her emotions and prayed he never caught her more hormonal ones.

Marinette dared herself to look up at him as she sighed internally in relief. He now wore a black shirt, although it didn't control her wild imagination to what she saw earlier and how his chest felt against her. A growl interrupted her very inappropriate thoughts that came from Chat; who looked like he was ready to pounce on her. She gulped loudly as he slowly padded towards her. Once he approached her, he sat himself next to her with a sense of not knowing personal space, then smirked predatory at her as he gently laid a platter of steak with a glass of red wine on her lap. He teasingly brushed his knuckles against her and she couldn't help but shiver in delight.

"Eat, you need to build up your metabolism for the future," He ordered with a rumble, but had hidden a dirty comment she didn't quite catch.

"Shouldn't you say pretty please first?" Marinette questioned with attempted humor as she had no clue she's playing with fire here.

Chat captured her with his darken gaze while his ears flicked down. He cocked his head, then whined loudly to the point where it vibrated the bed, and whispered gently in her ear. "Purrty please, my purrincess, it will make me so purrtastic!" Without a retaliation, she hastily ate her food and held in her moan of the tenderness to it.

She didn't have dinner yet, so she was famished and perched. As she took a sip of her wine, a hint of sadness wavered her for a moment, since she always shared a glass of wine with her parents at the dinner table from a very young age. Heck, she may have just turned seventeen, but she would finally be allowed to legally drink in one more year.

"Alya told me that she informed you the basics of our inheritance. I'm 144 by the way, in case you're interested..." His smirk widened when Marinette choked on her drink. She glared at him in disbelief and shook her head of the oddness with this situation.

"Well, you don't look a day over eighteen, if you're fishing for compliments," Marinette quipped while he laughed heartily at this. Unintentionally, his tail wrapped around her and she didn't mind it.

"Why me?" Marinette popped out suddenly, which he had a very good idea on what she implied on.

"Why not?" Chat countered back, which made her unwrap his tail from her and made a good distance between them. He whined at this, where it jolted an unexplainable lurch on her heart, but she tried to ignore this urge to go to him.

"Alya said an intended mate would have a miraculous, which transformed them in the big dog family, so that they can be in sync with their inheritance mates. However, I heard Hawk Moth stole it, but there's something that caught my attention," She brought out suddenly, trying to angle a different direction, where she got the information from knowing Chat having his own miraculous. So that Alya, wouldn't get in trouble for spilling the beans to her.

"My power doesn't let me just talk to animals, I can be in their position as their memory glitters at me like a black and white television. I saw you threatening Volpina of wanting your miraculous back. And, something about the whole clan and you being akumatized!" She didn't mean to shout, but she had a feeling this didn't cause danger for just Chat, but to the whole clan that had no idea about it.

Before she could blink, he gingerly pinned her to the bed where her breath hitched in anticipation. She stared at him owlishly as he looked down at her like the predator he was. He gently laid his claw on her neck, a particular spot that send nerves throughout her body, and it almost thrived by his touch. "Not only are you enchanting, my mate, but incredibly observant to my expertise. I hold a ring, which controls the animal within me on the full moons, but it's no longer in my grasp. Since I am the alpha, they will follow in my crazed state, since I have power over them that cannot be undone." He confessed with remorse as he looked so defeated.

Without thinking, she wiggled her hand from his loosened grip and scratched behind his ear. He purred at this in content while his body became no longer tense. Chat now laid himself next to her, but she never faltered by petting him, which he found himself glad for. They enjoyed the nice silence between them, while she petted him and he ghosted her neck with his tail. Sadly, she had to break it because she needed to reassure him that he's not alone. Marinette knew it's not a good time to bring up the mate subject, she would just go with the flow for now, and be ignorant of it for now. It still baffled her that he chose her from all of the people and the animals of world! Given to his very, she meant very long cat lifespan.

"Listen to me you silly kitty, we **will** figure this out together, so please don't give up. We still have a couple of weeks and you have a human girl here who can talk to animals. Heck, I probably could break out all of the animals at the zoo, and threaten Hawk Moth to give you back your miraculous. If he doesn't, then he will be no more than a squashed bug." She thought out with a laugh while he nuzzled his face on her neck. Marinette shivered when he thanked her and gently kissed a spot behind her ear.

"Thank you, my purrincess, you simply are miraculous to the point I find myself unworthy of you," Before she could retort, by him being way out of her league, not the other way around.

Chat Noir, with his hot and glory, stripped in front of her. Her face reddened at this to the point of a hot tomato, but then it reddened further to hot lava when he disposed his ripped pants.

"Ummm, hey there, buddy. What the hell are you doing?" She asked stupidly, not daring herself to look at him, since he was only in his boxers now. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew that infuriating panther had a smirk on his face. "Getting myself ready for bed, will you join me?" He purred out while she felt the bed shift underneath her.

She finally looked his way, where he was under the covers and had his hands behind his head, with a not so doe-eyed look on his face. "Won't you join me, my purrincess, I have the sheets and myself nicely warmed up for you?" Chat dared himself to be so coy, with mask of unashamed innocence by his question.

"I'm good thanks, I'll just make myself a bed on the floor and have a rested night. You know what, I have a better idea for this situation. You're a panther, so sleeping on the floor won't be a problem with you than sleeping on the bed." Two could play at this game, but unknown to her, Chat was too tired to continue their little banter game.

Marinette squealed when she suddenly found herself under the covers. The candles no longer glowed, they were blown out by a switch, which Chat flicked with his tail. Her back was to him, where he cradled her in his arms from behind, and traced words gently on her back that she couldn't comprehend.

"No funny business," She attempted to say, despite how comical she sounded to herself. Chat chuckled at this as he tightened his hold on her. "Really, then that implies to you too, with your body singing with arousal." He rumbled out while Marinette quickly rolled over to gently slap his chest.

"Shut up," She stuttered out before she rolled over in embarrassment. He laughed in mirth at her demise while Marinette blushed profusely. About a minute or two, sleep finally crept onto her, and she enjoyed the darken warmth in the panther's blissful claws. However, unknown to her, the more she's close with the panther; the little mark on her ring finger would bring herself to be more of a mated alpha.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading**

 **Author's Note: I needed to ask you guys this real quick and would really like to know how you feel. I might make this rated M, since our couple is slowly getting closer, but I will bring up slow sexual tension to bring up to this point. If you aren't comfortable of that, I will put a warning in the beginning and these **** as a reference when they're doing the deed lol. And then SAFE when it's over. That's it for now, so I would glad to know what you think and thank you for the time to read this consideration.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I want to thank for the favs, follows, and the reviews you left me. And now it's rated M, but I will put a warning before you get into the good stuff lol. I want to thank to those who replied by my question and gave me their opinions. It really helped so thank you so much. To those who wanted an M, there's a little something steamy in there, for you guys. I'm a little nervous bc I've never written something like that before, so I hope it's good… aww I just cringe at my pun. Anyways, enjoy guys!:}

Shout out to reviewers, you guys rock! Eyr331, Miraculousfan3, Loomyladybug, FangirlplusMax2.0, TabbyCat, 8YearsOfMaka, froggiegreen963, Daisy54154,

A disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, If I did, Adrien and Marinette wouldn't have been together by now.

Warning: You will see these &&& as warning for a steamy scene. If you don't want to read that part, go straight to Safe:}

 **Chapter five**

Chat Noir nuzzled his head on top of the ravenette's head, he breathed in her intoxicating scent of vanilla and sugar. Despite the room still being dark, he could still see her clear as day, due to his great night vision. When he first saw her at the zoo: he found himself entranced and intrigued by her defiant character. What really shook him, to the point that he knew she was his mate only; the way her pretty blue bell eyes made him forget the horrors of his past. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her, where a disoriented memory of a cage and a fire glittered his vision, and then it was gone like ashes of smoke. He had to fight every tooth and nail to become the strong alpha that he now was. His own pack, the ones he considered brothers and sisters, and his two loyal betas. They did not know the whole truth of him, even his once humanoid name that died along when his uncle Hawk Moth killed his parents. Hawk Moth killed his own twin brother, his father Gabriel Agreste, for the hungry power of what his mother Claudine could do as an inherited panther. Chat shook his head from his perturbed thoughts as he concentrated on Marinette's heavenly scent to keep him grounded.

Throughout all his years of living, he never knew that he would be blessed to find a mate. He always tried to hide his loneliness and jealousy of how his own pack mates found their inherited mates. Chat then realized he's the only one in his pack who had found himself a human mate. Sure, he knew Marinette could take care of herself, but he just couldn't help but worry. He internally growled at Hawk Moth when he tried to take the one last thing Chat found good in his long life. The thought of what that bastard would have done if he got a hold on Marinette. Probably the same thing he did to him and his mother, which made him shiver at this. Not only that, he took his damn ring and tried to lure him out by a trap. The prospect of going savage entered Chat's mind, but the reassurance of what Marinette said earlier, calmed himself down. She made things so simple, her words made him truly believe they would get his ring back, and everything would be alright in the end. He groaned silently as he remembered the pinned position they were in.

It delighted him to know she's simply pure and no one touched what he considered **his**. He needed to the control his animal instincts, despite how much he wanted to ravish her and let anyone know she's taken. However, he first needed her to warm up the idea of being his mate, even though her own hormonal emotions begged to differ. An idea formed in his mind, which made him smirk at his beloved. Chat's inheritance came not only with turning into a panther, but his claws/hands could turn poison and he could manipulate anyone's dreams. Unlike his whole pack that only had one power, like Alya who could make illusions with her mind. He had no idea why he had this second power? Probably him being a cursed panther and all that. As to why the panther inheritance ended up being curse, is a story he didn't want to dwell on.

He took a deep breath and invaded her dreams to heighten her emotions to make herself more aware...

 **Warning: &&&**

Marinette found herself back in her pink bedroom and working on her arduous biology project. Suddenly, she heard a light tap on her balcony window, and hesitantly went towards it. Without thinking, she opened it and met two bright green eyes in her face.

"Chat?" She asked stupidly while he only grinned at her. "Hey there, Juliet," He replied smoothly as he landed himself on all fours on her floor. She gulped when he stood up, also how his gaze pierced hers, and made herself blush suddenly. "You can't be here, my parents are downstairs sleeping, and I really need to unravel these animal cells and see how they work…" Marinette yelped when he gently bit her earlobe.

"You're animal cell is right in front of you and you can touch me as much as you want!" Her response is a loud moan when he picked her up without a hitch to her desk. Her back was gently landed on the cool desk, her homework forgotten on the floor and she found herself not giving a damn.

Marinette had on a cami, where it already rolled up to show her exposed stomach, and Chat didn't waste time to bring his tongue onto it. Every inch of skin he touched upon her with his tongue, made her breathless and she pulled himself closer to her. He then hitched her legs up, where they now dangled boneless on his shoulders, and she moaned loudly when he clash his teeth further south. He then stopped his ministrations and gave her a shit-eating grin at his lack of attention to her.

"Shh, you must be quiet, my purrincess. You're supposed to be doing your homework and not wake your parents," He tsked at her while she couldn't help but whine at this.

"I'll be quiet, please, just don't stop," She blushed furiously at her bold pleas and she so badly wanted him to kiss her on the mouth.

Instead, he leaned down to place fervent kisses onto her neck, and he slowly hitched her cami all the way up to the point that he could see her pink bra. He played with her straps, then with extra care, cupped both her breast with a gentle squeeze. She saw stars then, without thinking, she harshly tugged on his hair and gently played with his ears. He groaned at this as his blunt teeth came in contact with her right nipple. A hint of pride hit him then, that he already aroused his mate to this state, and she was already a pile of goo at his touch. And, they haven't got to the best part yet, which was her wet panties that he teasingly toyed with.

He slowly, ever so slowly, moved his blunt nails up and down her thighs. While his tongue, on the other hand, flicked her nipple to the rhythm of his claws movements. She thrashed at this, which he took delight in, and knew she was close. He angled his head to her ear whispered seductively. "It's delicious, my purrincess, about how you respond to my touch. Say my name, my purrincess, let everyone know that I can only put you into this state."

Marinette whimpered at this and let out a throaty moan of his name. However, that wasn't what he wanted, so he slowly stopped his movements. She looked at him then, really looked at him, and then she screamed loudly to let anyone know that this panther wanted clumsy and ordinary Marinette.

"Chat!" With that, she woke up before a mind-blowing orgasm could hit her of what Chat did afterwards from her loud scream.

 **SAFE**

Marinette woke up with a start. She found herself sweaty all over and her breathing irregular. Her eyes hesitantly rolled over to the side and sighed in relief for her sleeping occupant not being next to her. The sound of the shower running confirmed his whereabouts before her fantasies went wild by him being naked. No, bad Marinette, don't encourage your steamy dream. Marinette couldn't believe that she dreamed about him and her doing _that_ on her own bloody desk _._ She's never really been with anyone intimately before, so she never would have guessed how much **action** happened in her perverted mind. Absorbed in her mind, she didn't notice the bathroom door opening and a smirking Chat that knew exactly what daunted her mind.

"Bathroom is free, along with a change of clothes, and domestic necessities," He stated casually before she faced him.

"Right…" Marinette drawled, not knowing what else to say because she didn't know if he could smell her off from her dream!

As she tried to act nonchalant as possible, but failed miserably by tripping on her own clumsy feet, even though the bathroom wasn't so far away. Once she reached him, he asked with a hidden smirk that didn't go unnoticed to her. "Did you have good dreams, Marinette," She knew that he couldn't know the extent to what she dreamed about, which saved her face from any further embarrassment.

"Umm, yes and no, how about you?" She replied with a question of her own, but then almost fell flat on her face by the tile floor of the bathroom.

"Yes, I did, the dream I had was simply delicious…"

 **XOX**

After the humiliation of Chat words, she had gotten herself ready, despite the very long time of her being in the luxurious bathtub with many soap bombs. Chat took her to a private dining area, where a warm scrumptious breakfast consumed her nostrils, and not too long after she found herself digging in. The dining room glowed with gold and a lot of mirrors. She hated how her reflection winked upon her, which made her a bit self-conscious, and she almost wanted to correct herself about how to hold her fork. Curiosity ate up on her about who cooked the food and how they stored it. Marinette realized everything didn't run on electric, she almost felt like being in the medieval times, due to the heavy woodwork decor and the lit up candles.

"So, did you cook this?" Marinette asked casually, if he did, he's a pretty good cook.

Chat smirked behind his glass of milk, "No, I usually stick to the hunting and cooking my kill by the fire. The goblins cook and clean around here, particularly the ham and cheese omelet you're devouring." She nodded at his answer, not thinking too much of it, until her brain kicked back into gear and she choked on her food.

"Hold on a second, did you just say goblins!" She wheezed out of breath.

"Our ancestors, the gypsies summoned the goblins, to help protect this place as our inheritance sanctuary. They can be nasty and greedy little things, but as long as you provide them with plenty of shiny things, they're very cooperative." He informed her as she digested this critical information. First there's talking animals, then actual hybrids, and now freakin goblins! Before she could put in her questions, two animals barged into the dining room, earning a loud roar of annoyance from Chat.

"I told you two to not disturb me in my private quarters for awhile," Chat hissed out, unlike Marinette, who needed to communicate the animals with her mind instead of out loud.

' _Forgive me my Alpha, but Stoneheart has gone savage, completely savage my Alpha!'_ A light brown lion, with a black mane, informed Chat Noir. With Alya besides him in her tiger form and Marinette had a feeling the lion was Nino.

"Shit," Chat cursed out, already heading for the exit. They were on a top floor, where below the ground, a huge mountain lion was attacking two other big cats.

"Stay here for backup and keep my mate safe," Chat rumbled out, no longer human, letting the panther within him take a hold of the reigns.

In a flash, he transformed into his beautiful panther form, and landed gracefully on all fours from his huge jump. It didn't take long for Chat to enter the fight, where he blocked Stoneheart from the other two bloody big cats, and leaped into the fight like he was built to fight. Despite Stoneheart being huge, Chat was a lot faster on his paws, which gave Chat an advantage to claw onto his back.

' _Wow, I haven't seen Chat Noir this blood thirsty, since he fought your brother for the throne my mate.'_ Alya mused out loud to Nino, forgetting that Marinette could understand her in this form.

' _Wait, Chat wasn't always the Alpha?'_ Marinette found herself silly for asking that, even though she pictured him as always their alpha for some reason.

' _We forget you can understand us, but yes, human mate. Chat was one time an outsider of this pride. He showed up one day, fought my brother who was a terrible leader, and he and some others went rogue when they didn't want to follow Chat."_ Nino told her while she nodded at this information.

' _It just baffles my mind why Stoneheart would do this? He's such a sweetheart for a big guy and doesn't hurt anyone unless you piss him off. I wonder where his mate Mylene is at?'_ Alya piqued, which Nino agreed hearfully.

Marinette decided it was time to take matters into her own hands, so she tried to get into Stoneheart's memories, which gave her a huge headache since his emotions ran wild. Finally, she got glimpses of something: a leopard getting kidnapped by snatchers, also them mocking to Stoneheart of her being auctioned off tonight, and him crying out to the leopard as Mylene.

"I know what's wrong!" She shouted out to herself, feeling a bit woozy and having a bloody nose for pushing herself too far. Alya and Nino tried to secure her from running off, but she brushed them off, with her yo-yo circulating the air.

"Stoneheart, I know you're mate is in trouble, but you need to calm down!" The moment she yelled out **mate** , he took Chat off guard by scratching him hurtfully by the eye, due to him worrying about Marinette's safety.

Stoneheart charged at her like a mad bull, already the other cats were about to intervene in her defense, but she put her hand out in a hold on gesture. Her heart went so fast in fear, also she tried to block out the thoughts of a worried panther, and focused herself on her target. Before Stoneheart could go near her, she swung her yo-yo with a vigorous strength, and he found himself whacked into the black river. Marinette could no longer stand off, she found her knees on the ground, and laughed with absolute relief. The adrenaline within her ran out, so now a few tears blurred her vision and she felt someone hugged her to death.

"My purrincess, were you high on catnip?! He could have sliced you up with his claws, so what in the world were you thinking." After Marinette shook herself from her shock, she tried to sooth him by rubbing on his back, not even a bit flustered by it now. If she could face a crazy mountain lion than she could face Chat's naked chest!

"I'm sorry," Marinette mumbled out, guilty by making him so distressed.

She didn't protest when he nuzzled and nipped gently on her neck. She yelped a bit, but he soothed it with his ticklish tongue on her throat. When it came to hugs, she always loved them because they always made her feel better. Something about Chat's hug gave her strength and absolute warmth. The thought of him being her personal teddy bear came to her mind, she laughed internally that he probably wouldn't mind that. Heck, he probably would hiss at any stuffed animal, that she chose to hug instead of him.

"Well, there's definitely no doubts you're mate material for our alpha!" Alya stated out loud while the other big cats got the unconscious mountain lion out of the water.

Unknown to Marinette, despite her heavy doubts, the claw mark on her ring finger agreed wholeheartedly at Alya's statement.

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


	6. Author note

**Author's note: Sorry this is not the next chapter, this is just a test run, bc the fanfic system is making my story go bonkers. I just wanted to see if I could quickly add another document and it would fix itself. I'm hoping to post the next chapter in the next couple of days and I would love to hear your thoughts on what will conspire lol:}**


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm hoping that this chapter goes with no difficulties. I've cursed at my computer and am now crossing my fingers that it will go good. I hope you guys will enjoy and maybe RR:}

A disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug sadly:{

Shout out to favs, follows and reviewers you guys rock!: wolfrunnerable12, Guest, FangirlplusMax2.0

 **Chapter six**

"Meouch, easy on my eye, purrincess," Chat Noir whined as she tended to his scar eye back in his bedroom.

Marinette rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "If you stop moving and making a hissy fit, it wouldn't hurt as much," She retorted as she gently put the wet cloth back on his eye. He grumbled at this, but let her continue. A twinkle of mirth glittered her eyes as she finally finished. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked with a laugh while he growled lowly.

As of now, since Marinette didn't have something to fiddle her hands with, she toyed with her hair for comfort. She had many questions she wanted to address... like what to do with said mountain lion who gave Chat that nasty scar. Her heart went out to Stoneheart, but she should say Ivan, given that was his humanoid name. The poor fella, locked down in the dungeon, due to his animal instincts being skyrocketed. No, who she really felt sorry for… Mylene. Pure bile came onto her throat, to what those damn akumas would do to her at this so called _auction_. Chat indeed implied in their first encounter, the akumas expertise relied on the poaching sport.

"What will we do Chat?" She asked quietly. Chat sighed as he leaned on her shoulder, which she didn't seem to mind. "I know where the auction is held, but getting there will be problematic. We can transform into fully human, but the process, can be quite painful." He grimaced and shivered at the remembrance of the transformation. It's almost like a bunch of unmixed chemicals were being thrown onto his body. Sure, it doesn't hurt as much once the transformation is done, but he would be a physically weak human.

"Can't you guys go into disguise or something?" Marinette piqued with desperation.

"We not only have the ability to transform into our inherited animal, but we also have our own power. Alya's power is illusion, but not long enough for us to be illusioned as humans, and then there's Nathaniel…" He dragged on with a hint of distaste, which Marinette didn't seem to catch. As to why Chat didn't like him; it had to do with him being a puma that's similar to Chat's panther form and being a bit older than he is.

"What can this Nathaniel do?" Marinette asked, not knowing she would add fuel to the fire in due time. Chat had to swallow down his territorial growl, since it provoked his animal instincts.

"He can animate objects that becomes real through his mind and use his claws to erase the object. However, when it comes to clothing designs that will conceal our furry problem, is something that he lacks in…" Chat stopped for a moment as he saw her smile like mad.

"Umm, is something wrong, purrincess. You look like a cat that got the cream, literally!" Chat hoped she wasn't awed-struck by the damn puma's talent; it didn't sit well with his panther side. He almost wanted to put out he could manipulate dreams too, but then stopped himself, since she might figure out that he planted the naughty seed in her state of conscious.

"Lucky for you, I'm a passionate fashion designer, and I will be happy to share my designs for Nathaniel that he can make come alive!" It took him a moment for Marinette's words to sink in, but when it did, he found himself floored and hugged her to death. Without thinking, he planted delicate kisses on her cheeks, and said between. "You. Are. Such. A. Smart. Can. Of. Tuna!" He proclaimed while she laughed at his comment.

"Don't you mean smart cookie?" She mumbled out, still a bit flustered when his cool lips touched upon her rosy cheeks. He grinned at her, which made her stomach do a weird somersault. "I would say cookie, but cats can't taste anything sweet, although you might be an exception." Chat threw with a wink as he began to undress.

"Woah there, what is with you undressing!" She exclaimed, wondering if it's animal thing for him to strip tease out of the blue?!

"Why my fair lady, you need to measure me right? I thought it would better for you to measure my chest thoroughly," He answered so innocently, but his shit-eating smirking begged to differ. She shook her head and wondered if she set up her own death wish?

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks for the favs follows and reviews you guys! We're halfway through of 100 reviews, it makes me so excited and keep on RR you guys:} It seems slowly, but surely, the problem fixed itself. And I still had no idea what that technical glitch was about. Oh well, I hope this chapter has no difficulties just like the last one, so cross fingers. Enjoy!

To those who reviewed, thanks so much to: Web2theweb1, Guest, owllover1111, Fate T. Nekoi -Angel Orie, FangirlplusMax2.0, wolfrunnerable12, MarvelGeekGirl, 8YearsOfMaka, TabbyCat, Loomyladybug, Cora, socialgirl378, Lily,

Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug:{

Warning: Trigger warning for animal abuse bc you know the akumas poachers are cruel… even to humans. You have been warned.

 **Chapter seven**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng found Chat's behavior odd as they headed to go see Nathaniel. Earlier, after the whole embarrassment of measuring him, she kicked him out to design out the attires while he got the rest of the clans measurements. Marinette did offer to measure the ones who would play a sneak attack at the auction. However, he said it would be faster if he got the measurements, but she wasn't dumb to know that he didn't want her eyes to land on a naked other. Even though, she could do it with the person fully clothed, but Chat seemed to not get the memo since he took off his own damn shirt!

"Umm, Chat, I get that your a panther and all. But could you please stop nuzzling me like I'm a piece of furniture!" She exclaimed frustrated before fumes consumed her nostrils. They walked into a small room, sudden sweat dripped down her forearm, where a hint of dryness lingered in the air.

"Wow!" Marinette said without thinking. Many wet paintings hanged upon the walls, along with interesting platters among shelves, and a shape of a clay Eiffel Tower came alive onto a red-headed hybrid's smooth hands. As herself being an artist, she couldn't stop herself to look a closer look at the hybrid's work, which ended up making Nathaniel lose his concentration. They both screeched when flying clay tumbled out like an erupted tornado. Nathaniel and Marinette, saved for Chat who stood at a safe distance, were head to two covered with clay; almost like they took a dive in a chocolate river.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, it just look so cool of what you were doing, I didn't mean to startle you. Geese, I'm not making a good first impression!" Marinette mumbled out, while Chat strolled over to her, and whispered calmly for her to breath in.

It took her some time, but she finally did, and nodded at Chat in thanks a lot calmer. Nathaniel on the other hand, was all but calm. Oh no, he wasn't mad at the human girl for startling him; on the contrary, he actually felt a hint of pride that she liked his work and appreciated her flustered apology. The reason why Nathaniel wasn't calm… the mere dominating presence of his alpha Chat Noir. Due to Marinette not being part animal, she didn't detect the animosity towards the two hybrids, and how Nathaniel is fighting within himself not to flee like the coward he was. The nagging curiosity of her let Nathaniel stood in place, earning himself a mocked eyebrow raise from his alpha, and of course how his alpha's tail wrapped around her like a present he couldn't touch.

Marinette cleared her throat, "Again, I'm sorry for the distraction and getting us covered in clay. I'm Marinette, as you're Nathaniel I heard, yes?" She asked with a smile, but it was more of a statement.

"I know who you are," He abruptly said, but then blushed for coming off as rude by her frown.

"I mean, news travel fast around here. What with you being a human who aided with the Stoneheart situation, by figuring out what made him go savage and literally blast him off into the river." He saved with a hint of admiration that he couldn't hide.

Marinette blushed at this, "That's why I'm here because now you can help us tremendously by saving Mylene. I have these distinct designs, for the rescue squad to wear for their furry problem, which hides it perfectly. I hear you can makes things come alive, to what you see or make in a outlined design, and you would save my hands by dealing with a bunch of yarn." She explained as she gingerly handed him her designs.

Nathaniel cast a weary glance at his alpha, making sure it was alright to grab them from her, and once he got an A-okay. He made sure his sweaty claws didn't brush against hers before he quickly scanned her designs with greedy interest. His breath got caught into his throat by how precise her designs were. She put animated; animal beanies for them to hide their ears, also the loosened jeans held their tails as the belt buckle, and the long-sleeve jackets were long enough to huddle their claws in. As for their faces, she outlined a mask that matches their exact skin tone, which would hide the colors of their faced animal. A sense of jealousy swirled in his stomach, not by her designs, but for his crummy alpha to have this beautiful artist as his mate. However, she wasn't fully his mate yet, which appeased him in a sense. For now, he would find subtle ways to get into her good gracious, and make her re-think of the proposal of being Chat's mate.

"Are they alright?" Marinette hesitantly asked, mistaking Nathaniel silence as despondency .

"No, you're brilliant. I mean, they're absolutely brilliant! I get to work on these right away for you!" Marinette beamed at this, which made Nathaniel let out a quiet purr for her happiness without thinking. Luckily, she didn't hear it, but as for Chat, he heard it loud and clear.

"Hey Marinette, I hear Alya outside the door, could you please go see what she wants?" Chat asked her nicely, even though he planned for Alya's sudden arrival, so that he could slip a few threats with the puma alone. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows at this, but then shrugged her shoulders, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Sure, I guess. Although, Nathaniel please feel free to ask me if you have any questions or even suggestions about my designs, because I will be more than happy to oblige." With that, she threw Nathaniel a grateful smile and departed the room.

Once she left, it seemed that his sanctuary room became an enclosed prison. His turquoise eyes kept darting towards the door, where she now stood behind it before her enchanting scent began to fade out like a washed out brush. Nathaniel suddenly found himself hit the floor on his side, frozen at his Alpha's snarled expression. Dominate power slammed into him, which is the works of his alpha, since he could manipulate his packmates into submission if they displeased him in such a way.

Chat fully believed he deserved a medal for not slashing the puma's claws out and being a civilized panther. He's known Nathaniel for a long time: he's always been shy and kept to himself with a blank expression. However, Marinette brought many emotions upon Nathaniel's face, and Chat didn't like him looking at her like a starved animal.

"I appreciate your skillful effort to save one of our packmates, Evillustrator. However, as you know, it's quite dangerous to tempt with one's mate," Chat growled out as he circled around him, using Nathaniel's animal name with address.

"She is not yours completely, my Alpha," Nathaniel mocked out without thinking. Chat's eyes darkened at this; Nathaniel wanted to mewl in pain by how his blood veins surged with the violent anger of his alpha.

"Get up, Evillustrator!" Chat commanded, which Nathaniel obliged with a hurtful groan.

"This is your only warning, so you better listen good. If you dare to provoke me or do any attempt to woo my **mate**. You might as well say goodbye to your furry tail because it will be my new favourite chew toy." With that, Chat left without another word, and left a furry puma in the wake.

 **XOX**

Bright white-hot stars made their appearance above the city of Paris; along with a glistening crescent moon, which held a foreboding feeling like an hourglass for a certain panther. He could almost hear the moon chime as a clock, where in sync the blood in his veins pumped like a mantra, and his senses began to fog out everything around him.

"Chat, are you okay?" Then suddenly, he felt a gentle hand wrap around his arm.

Usually, if someone caught him off guard, he would have bitten the poor person's hand off. However, something made his jaws resist the temptation,as he instead found himself nuzzling the hand. Finally, he came back to his senses and stared at Marinette's fake green eyes. Before, Chat downright refused for Marinette to tag along the rescue mission, but he now thanked himself for giving into her pouty purrsuasion. He missed her ocean blue eyes, since now in place, were a bright green like his own. Nonetheless, it's necessary for her to wear a disguise, given she's a missing and wanted person among Paris. You almost couldn't recognize her- since she's now a green eyed brunette with a long ponytail.

"I miss your blue eyes," He confessed out of the blue. This made the ravenette, sorry, the brunette sigh out loud.

"Me too, Kitty, these contacts are bloody irritating," She said while holding her hand back by scratching these little dots out of her eyes.

"However, the green eyes look lovely on you," He quipped with a smile, which she scoffed heartily at this. "Oh please, your bedroom green eyes is way more attractive than mine are." She replied before she blushed madly at what she just revealed. Chat arched his eyebrow, then smiled wickedly at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Really, what else do you find attractive, besides my eyes…" He dramatically wiggled his eyes at her, which she only groaned at by stroking the cat's ego.

Before she could retort, Alya and Nino came back, to fully report about how to get into 'The National History Museum of France'. All playfulness between them diminished as they collaborate with the two betas. There is no invitation, they could get in with no problem, since it wasn't a secluded event. They approached the matter of how to get in and get out with Mylene: first, they would wait for the person to call on the bets of Mylene, in an anticipation manner. Then, Alya would play her charmed flute of illusion as a distraction while Nino would use twig-like wand; that can either blow an animated bubble or fireballs. These objects were handed down to them, for their hybrids forms, while the power would be in sync with their cat forms. And, as a grand finale, Nino would levitate Mylene in the bubble, and be back in their cat forms to fight off any attacks. The plan could go perfectly or blow up in their faces. They all took a deep breath and then stared at each other with determination.

"Let's do this!" All of their voices mingled in like a choir as they snuck themselves into the museum.

Chat tightened his grip onto Marinette's hand when the boisterous crowd slammed into his sensitive ears. Marinette wasn't doing much better, since she's not a fan of crowds and not the most social butterfly. She couldn't help but notice a couple of beautiful girls staring in her direction: their faces and attires all dolled up, with a Coach bag attached to their hips, and their glossy lips formed in a similar disdain like Chloe's. They looked at her like a piece of fungus, who attached herself to the hot stud Chat, and weren't please that she had his hot and glory attentiveness all on her. Who could blame them: he had tight-black jeans, also the black jacket gave him a bad boy vibe, and the beanie made his blonde hair more wild-looking.

"Don't look now, but it looks like you have a fan club, kitty," She whispered with a subtle glance at the girls, not trying to admit she's a bit jealous, but Chat seemed to be indifferent about the staring. "Really, then why don't we give them a show then." Before she could blink, he gave her a quick and feverish kiss on the corner of her mouth, which made her toes-curl in pleasure. Even though, it wasn't directly on the mouth, the small peck made her felt like it drawn out goosebumps; to rise in desperate anticipation for more to come. The girls scoffed at this and walked away. Chat chuckled at this before he whispered in Marinette's ear that made her downright shiver.

"Green is definitely an enchanting color on you, my lady, I find it very appealing on the eye. However, if you ever see me wear any kind of green, be careful because I won't be appealing on the eye for your admires." Her stomach did a somersault at the subtle threat and almost found herself dizzy by how his eyes darkened with wicked promises.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and everyone hushed in excited whispers. On a platform, stood Hawk moth with his menacing glory, and a cage next to it with a drugged leopard. Marinette wasn't prepared for Mylene thoughts to jump at her, which made her whimper at this. Chat's rigid position softened a bit when he saw the pained look on Marinette's face. He didn't have the ability to read Mylene's thoughts, only when she wanted her thoughts to be heard in order to communicate, unlike Marinette who could hear them with or without her permission.

"This here is a beautiful leopard, let's start our bets," Hawk Moth evilly beamed out as he used a whip to bang at the cage.

Luckily, before he could place or another harsh sting onto the cage, a sudden flute blared through the walls with a melodic tone. Then, the lights completely went off, and when the lights turned back on; a bunch of alive cockroaches glittered the floor. Marinette had to remind herself they weren't real, even though how they crawled against her shoes begged to differ. Bunch of people screaming and animistic roars clogged her eardrums. She tried to move the frantic people out of her way as her eyes drawled up at the floating bubble. Only her and the werecats could see Mylene in the floating bubble, due to it of an illusioned charm Alya put on.

Her eyes drifted to find Nino, but then her breath got caught in her throat, when one of the akuma hench man attacked the lion off guard. Due to Nino not balancing the bubble with his roar, the cage landed harshly on the ground and right in front of Hawk Moth of all people. The cage door opened with a bang, where a blurry-eyed leopard toppled out of it, and a fuming Hawk Moth stood over her. In a rage, he started to slice her beautiful fur coat with his bloody whip, but Marinette threw her yo-yo with all her might to stop his ministrations. However, stubborn as a bull, he tried to throw Marinette's yo-yo off his whip. Nonetheless, Marinette hanged on with vigorous strength, despite how much her palms began to bleed. Enough by this, Hawk Moth pulled her towards him and stuck her before she could react.

Marinette could feel the taste of blood, lingering at her lips and the pressure is like a hangnail slowly being pulled. Despite her blurry vision, she could see Hawk Moth about to strike them with his whip, and so she protectively hovered over Mylene. She lost count how much the blow hit her, stinging at her back like a struck of lightning, but then she felt no more by an inhuman roar from her panther with a promise of vengeance. And then, not too longer after…. Marinette found herself drugged into darkness like the poor leopard.

 **Wow, that was an intense chapter I ever wrote, thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: Here's another chapter for you guy and has some juicy stuff:} And, I would really appreciate if you left a review, which would make my day. I just want to make sure this story is doing okay, cause I felt a bit insecure.

Really thank you to those who reviewed: Lily and Tabby Cat:}

Warning: When you see these &&&, there's some smexy times ahead.

Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug:{

 **Chapter eight**

Marinette groaned out loud when consciousness tugged itself to open her eyelids. When she did, she hissed out loud to the sudden white-hot pain stroking itself on her back. Her eyes opened to slits, where she bleary found herself on her stomach and seeing her palms having criss-cross blisters. Finally, she fully opened her eyes, thanking that Chat's room was dim with only a fire as a beacon of light. Said owner of the room, prowled himself towards her on the bed, and looked at her with a guarded look she couldn't decipher.

"Chat…" Marinette tried to voice out, but her voice was dry like an Egyptian desert itself. He hushed her with just one look, then gingerly lifted her head on his lap and tilted her head for her to drink some cold water. He gently played with her messy inky locks, since she no longer wore that annoying disguise. She sighed in relief when the cool droplets filled her parched throat, also how Chat petted her head gently with his claws that made her not think about the pain on her back. Sadly, her distraction of bliss stopped, when he no longer caressed and combed her hair like a treasured doll. A weak whine reverberated her throat and she didn't even have the strength to be mortified by it.

Suddenly, he eased herself up onto his back while being cautious not to touch her scarred back that she hasn't seen with her own eyes yet. She couldn't hold in the hiss when her hurtful palms had to grip onto Chat's shoulders to keep her steady. Almost immediately, she felt his body tense like he was the one in pain, but she quickly soothed him with A-okay words. He only nodded at this before they headed into the spacious bathroom. He slowly put her down, until he made sure her feet stayed safely on the marble floor.

"Please get undress," He requested with no sense of any familiar furry humor from him.

Before she could retort, like their usual banter they formed together, he quickly turned around to give her privacy and drew up a bath from the huge circular tub. Shakily, she undressed, being cautious of her palms and how her withered shirt didn't slide too long up her back. Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, due to her modesty and weariness of Chat's standoffish approach. In fact, she would have given anything for him to make a cheeky comment, even if was perverted because she didn't know how to deal with this sullen kitty?!

Marinette let out a weary sigh as she slowly approached the bathtub. Chat's back still faced her, but he inclined his head for her to know she could go in. With that, she unconsciously dipped her toe in and then slowly put her body in the warming heat. Marinette clenched her teeth, due to how the heated water caressed her palms and her sore back. Sure, the bubbling bubbles hid her nude appearance, and she even wore her bra and underwear. However, the moment Chat turned with his darkened green eyes all on her; she felt exposed and vulnerable under his glance. For awhile, they both didn't say anything, even though many questions played at the tip of her tongue for what went down earlier.

Finally, he blessed her with the most glittered question on her mind: "Everyone made it out okay, and Mylene is being recovered. If you haven't blocked her from…" Chat's face morphed itself to consuming pain, so without thinking, Marinette grasped his claw into her wrinkled hands.

"Chat, I don't regret what I did, even though it hurt like hell. I would do it again in a heartbeat…" She confessed openly, but her honesty made his eyes darkened somewhat.

He rubbed soothing, focused circles on her sore palms, even though his whole body was tense. "I understand that, Marinette. However, what I saw of what Hawk Moth did to you, I couldn't bear to watch it any longer and it broke me so much to see yourself in so much pain." Chat revealed before he pressed her lips hungrily to his.

Marinette found herself stupefied for a moment. About to pull away, in absolute shock, but he coaxed her mouth to stay in place. He teasingly bit her bottom lip, making her gasp, and then his hot tongue came into her mouth without intrusion. She found it a bit sloppy, not knowing what to do with her tongue, but the way he kept caressing it made her worries disappear. The way he tasted on the tip of her tongue, almost like the forbidden fruit, something dangerous and so seductive. He pulled away from her mouth with a loud pop, where she greedily sucked in a bunch of air and he let out a cool breath in her ear.

"My tongue can not only bring you pleasure, my lady, but it can heal your scars with so much ecstasy. Will you let me heal you, my purrincess…" He whispered seductively, which made her whole body dance with flames.

She couldn't in the life of her think straight, what with how his tongue teased her, and how he promised her that all of her pain would go away. Without thinking, she nodded in surrenderance, not fully aware of Chat's wicked gleam in his eyes.

 **Warning: &&&**

Like a model, he teasingly took off his clothes, almost like he put on a strip-tease show all just for her. She blushed greatly when he only had his boxers on and she almost wanted him to take them off by pure curiosity. He joined her in the bath, then slowly wrapped his arms around her towards his naked chest, and gently rubbed her palms to draw out goosebumps on her arms. Anticipation hummed throughout her body, since she couldn't face him, until pleasure and pain came onto her back with Chat's weapon tongue. In a flash of blurred colors and spiraling sensations, she threw her head back and moaned out loud. He brought his head next to her neck, where he kissed upon her pulse point, and purred like the panther he was. Being distracted by the delicious ministations he put on her neck, Chat gingerly sat her on his lap to face him while he sat on the bath bench.

Chat settled a soothing hand up her somewhat healed back, then he picked up both her hands to his lips as his tongue savored the blisters on her palms. She couldn't hide her blush blooming on her cheeks, also how her entire being sang with arousal and frenzied dizziness. The steam and the sweet-scented fragrance of the bath; made her felt delirious and she could only concentrate on Chat's seducing touches.

"Ride me," He urged with a hoarse purr.

Marinette blinked at his request, not having no single clue on how to do that. She tried, she really did, but her clumsy movements kept slipping off his lap and it was nowhere near sexy. Pure frustration clouded her embarrassment, not knowing why she thought she could do this. He heartily laughed at her, but not in a mocking sense, which she almost expected from her constant clumsiness. His claws settled themselves on her bare thighs, almost teasingly close to her underwear, and he motioned her thighs in a rhythmic pattern.

"It's like this, my purrincess," He explained while he manipulated her body to the wonders of pleasure.

Thousands of electrons went into a mad friction throughout her body when she lapped against him. Waves of pleasure tingled upon her skin, as he drew her thighs closer to him, and the friction of arousal went straight to her stomach. He parted her mouth open with his tongue, almost like a begged caress, and she welcomed his mouth with no hesitation this time. His tongue coaxed against her own tongue, in the same rhythm he brushed his claws against her thighs, and how the overlap of friction came against them. She found herself it being too much and not nearly enough.

Before she could contain herself, he moved them faster in a hurried pace and her covered breasts bounced uncontrollably. Then, the moment he cupped her breast and swirled teasingly of her hardened nipple with his tongue, she found white-hot pleasure overcame her with a climax. Marinette found herself sensitive, like hot flames caressed her body with soothing touches, and utter relaxation hit her like she's a boneless jello. Her body landed ungracefully on Chat's chest, so fulfilled and utterly exhausted.

He chuckled at her expanse and said with a groan of his own. "I hope I satisfied you with utter purrleasure, like you did for me, my purrincess," He purred in content, indicating there was no longer a bulge desperate for attention in his boxers.

 **Safe**

They stayed within each other's arms, where she enjoyed how he cradled her like something precious. Then, finally, their hazy spell broke and the water was no longer warmly inviting. They both got out of the tub, where she quickly grabbed a towel to hide her somewhat nude appearance and heard Chat let out a loud snort.

"My fair maiden, there is no need to be modest because your body is absolutely enchanting," She ignored his comment, even though she blushed by his admirable praise. However, he respected her privacy by leaving her a change of clothes as he left the bathroom.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the long black shirt was indeed Chat's. Without thinking, she inhaled his shirt and felt a sense of ease like a part of himself lingered within her presence. She put on a change of underwear and bra, where she almost wanted to smack Chat for leaving her a pair of the most lacy ones. The shirt went down to her mid-thigh, also she had to roll her sleeves a bunch times and she almost felt like a little kid playing dress up.

Once she felt herself satisfied with her appearance, she went back to the room and almost fell flat on her face; due to being greeted to Chat's naked chest on the bed. His shit-eating grin didn't go unnoticed to her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, and simply crawled on her side of the bed. Marinette moaned out in relief, since her back no longer felt that stinging pain. With blissful relief, she found herself in a daze as she snuggled up to Chat utterly grateful. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her up to his purring chest. She shyly pecked his lips, trying to convey without her flustered words, that she's willing to give this mate thing a try. Chat smiled boyishly down at her, kissing her forehead and his tail brushing against her knuckles under the covers. Marinette had no idea what tomorrow or the future would bring, but for now, she found herself fully content with her panther.

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Yes, I'm alive and well with a new update. I hope you will enjoy and thank so much to those who reviewed, fav, followed, you guys are awesome!**

 **Shout out to those who reviewed, you guys say the sweetest things:] ashlynkw, Web2theweb1, Loomyladybug, InnocentWolf: You said the sweetest things, thank you very much, it meant a lot to me and for me get this chappie up. Wolfrunnerable12, Jianz SungBird, StormRaven333**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug:**

 **Chapter nine**

Marinette applied some ointments on the timid and meek leopard on the bed. It's been about a week since they rescued Mylene from that dreadful auction. It left quite a huge mental scar on the poor leopard, who only accepted her mate and surprisingly Marinette for company. Marinette bit her lip, closing her yo-yo that contained healing ointments for animals. No emotion could describe the discovery she felt for her yo-yo being more than a taser. It literally happened out of the blue when Marinette had this powerful need to heal Mylene. Then, like her yo-yo could read her mind, it opened up with many colorful ointments to the imagination.

So throughout the week, she used the ointments for the leopard's sensitive skin and to many others who needed it as well. As for ever running out, it seemed Marinette didn't have to worry because there's always a replaceable batch when she re-opened it. She's grateful for this helpful power, but also a bit disappointed for not it being available to aid Chat with the full moon problem. They only had two weeks left, which brought a daunting feeling throughout the pack. With the two betas and Chat a bit disgruntled from the rescue mission, they had to wait and rebuild their strength to venture out again.

The best idea Marinette could think of without another arduous fight was to go on a wild goose chase. Marinette knew whoever gave her this special gift, must have been the guardian of miraculouses and granted her to talk to animals couldn't be a coincidence. She knew they must track him down, also the yo-yo could still maybe have a lingering scent of the man and she still remembered the area where they first met. Yes, she knew the prospect sounded ridicules to her own ears, but it's the best lead they have for now. However, to persuade Chat of the idea, she knew most definitely would be hard. A heated blush formed onto her cheeks, when a naughty advantage of what he could do to sway her idea down.

They haven't done anything that extreme like in the bathroom. In fact, it's been completely PG rated, with the whole holding hands and innocent pecks on the lips in private. He's always initiated their physical contact together, even though she really wanted to hold him and kiss him senseless. She's never been this openly vulnerable to someone before, besides her friends and parents of course, but that differed when it came down to romantic feelings. Marinette liked Chat more than she should from the little time they knew each other. Although, there's this connection she couldn't ignore, almost like a cheesy Hallmark card saying: 'Hello there, I've been looking for you... forever'. A laugh bubbled into her throat when she thought of Chat improvising it with cat pun cliches.

"If you have that radiant smile, you're thinking of your mate, yes?" A sweet voice piqued with humor, which snapped Marinette out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Marinette replied stupidly, which earned a laugh from the blonde. Her honey brown eyes twinkled with mirth as she gazed upon Marinette's face.

"It's the same how Ivan and I first got together. We met at the Paris theater, where we both worked behind the scenes, and his way of flirting was putting anonymous notes in the props I worked on. I didn't know it was him, cause he could be quite… intimidating." Marinette nodded at this, knowing firsthand how scary he could be, and felt amazed of Mylene seeing live performances through her very eyes.

At the tip of her tongue, she wanted to ask if Mylene had a hand with the costumes of the performances, but she held off her questions for Mylene to continue opening up without any stray distractions. Which thankfully, Mylene did.

"I also knew he was like me, by the sense of smell, which made myself fear him more. However, he warmed himself into my heart, by being so gentle and considerate towards my feelings. After awhile, I didn't fear him anymore, and soon after he introduced to others like us. Chat's pack, which thankfully, wasn't run by Nino's brother anymore." Mylene's small; yellowish/brown ears furrowed at the horrid memory.

"Whatever happened to the brother and the ones who didn't follow Chat? All I know is something about them going rogue…." Marinette questioned, but then froze at Mylene's queasy look.

"Marinette, we may be partly human, but we're still wild cat breeds. Chat had to kill Nino's brother, in order to become alpha, and as for the supposed rogue one's. In custom, the ones who followed Chat, were ordered to hunt and kill them like they're prey. I'll never forget Ivan's face when he actually took pleasure of hunting them. Sometimes, I find myself blessed with this inheritance, but most of the time it can be frightening." Mylene confessed while Marinette paled at this revelation.

Marinette almost threw up her lunch she had earlier, but refrained herself from gagging. She felt claustrophobic, also the scented candles around the hospital ward, made herself very dizzy. In a daze, she clumsily got off the armchair and bid Mylene a quick goodbye. Mylene's pleas to come back fell on deaf ears towards Marinette as she bolted back to their quarters. She almost stopped herself for a moment, from now thinking of Chat's quarters as hers as well. However, she quickly dismissed the thought, and focused herself on more important matters.

Once she reached the bedroom, she sighed in relief when Chat wasn't occupied in there at the moment. Taking off her shoes, she slowly walked towards the luxurious bed and laid her back on it. Without thinking, she pulled a fluffy pillow under her chin and tried to calm down her frantic heartbeat. Mylene probably thought she frightened Marinette off by how savage Chat could be. In a sense yes, but for why she fled out of the ward like a mad woman, is a whole other thing. Marinette has seen Chat let the wild panther within himself be consumed, but she never found herself afraid of it because she knew a part of him was in control. Now, with the daunting full moon at the rise, Chat has no control whatsoever and for the pack mates as well. They would follow their alpha, even to the point of madness and they would take absolute pleasure with vengeance. She shivered at image of sweet and timid Mylene being something she doesn't want to be.

A fierce determination hummed throughout her body, knowing she couldn't dawdle and twiddle her thumbs anymore. Marinette knew she had to go back up to the surface, alone, since Chat and the betas were still too weak. She would sneak out when everyone is asleep, except for one jaguar who could help her with this mission. As to why for only asking this inherited cat for help, she could make herself and anyone invisible during the night.

 **Do you guys have an idea who this Jaguar is, I do, but can't say. Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


End file.
